Jealousy, Vodka, Flirting
by Perceptions of a young dreamer
Summary: Why is Speedy jealous? And when did Raven become a notorious flirt? One-shot sequel to my story 'Sweet Sorrows'. All the titans are in their twenties.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**This is a sequel to 'Sweet Sorrow'. **

**No flames please. If you don't like the pairing then don't read.**

He wasn't a jealous or a possessive guy, he was fun, easy, out going and a womaniser. But right now he wanted to take her away from all the hormonal males in the room and keep her as far as he could from them.

He never acted like this for anyone nor did he have these feelings for anyone but her. This girl, she was something else, her sarcasm, her wit, her confidence and her strength of character. Something that he had not seen in many people. It was driving him crazy.

But how did this start,...oh right, they had kissed once and he had gotten a taste of her and he couldn't help but want more. He wanted to run his hands down her purple hair and engrave her scent in his memory, he wanted her to hug him and tell the world that she was his, he wanted to get lost in her amethyst eyes. He wanted to spend time with her, he wanted her.

Their feelings had been confessed but before he could ask her what they were, Titans east had to go back to Steel city because of an unavoidable emergency. Needless to say the archer was very disappointed and he did take out his anger on the villain who disrupted his time with the empath.

Fortunately for him the titans were meeting again in a week for the annual titan party. The time when all the heroes would take a break from crime fighting and just have fun.

He figured that he would talk to her when they reach the club, maybe dance a little and flirt and then ask her if she would be his girlfriend.

He was awestruck when he saw her entering the club, she was wearing a fitting black dress, it was floor length, and a had a slit starting from her ankles and ending mid thigh, her dress ended below her collarbone, a silver necklace was adorning her bare neck. She had 5 inch black heels which made her legs look endless. Her hair was left open in curls flowing down her back.

The archer never expected her to wear such a dress but she looked drop dead gorgeous and before he could tell her so Aqualad swooped in and kissed her hand and complimented her. She was flooded with compliments by most guys to which she blushed and smiled.

Right now the twenty year old hero was staring at the girl of his affections while she had pink coloured shots with Wally and Jinx.

He washed down the drink in his hand and walked up to her at the bar and said with a grin "Hey guys...can I borrow Rae for a moment." The couple smiled knowingly and nodded.

Speedy held Raven's arm and lead her to a less populated area of the club. She had her back against the wall. Speedy put his arm near her head for support, leaned in and said "Wow Rae, you look stunning."

She giggled, a light blush covering her cheeks. She smiled drunkenly and put her hand on his chest and said "Even you look amazing...wow you really are muscular and handsome."

It was his turn to blush now, he thought that something was wrong with her. She never acted like this around anyone, he shrugged it off and was about to say something when she beat him to it and traced his biceps while saying "Your arms are really muscular and strong too."

She added "You know words cannot define how hot you look but...numbers can 10/10." His jaw fell open at that.

Now he definitely knew something was wrong with her, he was about to say something when suddenly Aqualad came and said "Hope I am not interrupting anything...but Raven you really do look amazing. I mean I can't say it enough."

Speedy grumbled and was about to say something rude when Raven turned towards him, giggled and said "You don't look so bad yourself Garth."

Speedy was now sure that something was wrong, Raven was flirting openly and giggling. His jaw clenched, when she said "Your eyes are blue like the ocean and baby, I am lost at sea." She made Aqualad blush and Speedy fume.

Now the red headed archer was two seconds away from punching the Atlantian and pulling Raven away from all potential competition, he was about to say something or do something when Beastboy came to them and said in a cheerful voice "Hey dudes...how is it goin'?"

Raven turned towards the newcomer and said "hey Gar,...you look handsome. I never knew Green was such a beautiful colour until I saw you." At this the shape shifter turned red, after a few minutes he turned towards the fuming archer and asked "She didn't have vodka, now did she?"

Speedy thought back and said "She had some shots...why?"

Beastboy groaned and blushed while saying "Vodka has a different effect on her, she becomes truth serum drunk and extremely flirty with guys...last time when she had vodka the only guys she didn't flirt with were Cyborg and the guys in relationships."

There were many things Speedy wanted to ask him but one question was prominent so he asked "Where the hell was I?"

Beastboy looked at him and said "Do you really think Raven's overprotective brother Cyborg would let you near her when she was like that." He said pointing towards Raven who was chatting or more like flirting with Aqualad again. Speedy thought for a moment and nodded.

Roy groaned and took Raven by the arm and started leading her towards the exit, before they left he turned towards Beastboy and said "I'll take care of her. If someone asks tell them" the changeling nodded and the couple left.

Roy intertwined their fingers and helped her get in his black Ferrari. He started the car and headed towards the tower, while buying some ice cream on the way so that she can sober up a little.

They reached and the tower and before he could say anything or do anything, Raven ran inside. He sighed but smiled and chased after her with vanilla ice cream in his hands. Soon he found himself standing on the roof and Raven sitting with the wall as support.

He sat down next to her and said "Hey Rae,...come on have some of this ice cream, you will sober up a little."

She opened her mouth slightly, asking him to feed it to her. He smiled and shook his head and slowly fed her the ice cream. After that they both sat in silence when Speedy turned towards her and said "Are you feeling better?"

She smiled at him and said "Only because you are here with me..."

'Okay still a bit drunk but she can form words clearly so must have sobered up slightly.' Thought Roy. He took her hand in his, marvelling in their softness and asked her "Did you think about me...since our kiss?"

She took her hand from his and said "Everyday...but I thought that you forgot me, you didn't even try to contact me once...I thought you didn't want me anymore."

She had turned towards the sky, not looking at him anymore. He turned towards her shocked, he reached for her hand again, slowly caressing the back of her hand while saying "Raven, you don't have to question my feelings. I want to be with you...more than anything. And since our kiss you have been the only thing on my mind...do you want to be with me too?"

In her answer, she turned towards him and lightly kissed his lips. Before he could respond she had pulled away and was giggling when he saw his slightly pouty expression.

She walked up to the opposite end and leaned against the wall their, she looked at him with flirtatious eyes and said "To kiss me you have to catch me."

He smiled charmingly and walked up to her, only to have her teleport from their and appear away from him. This happened multiple times until Speedy grinned and ran towards her, gathering her in his arms.

She shrieked and looked at him smiling, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her looking at him like that. She was looking at him lovingly, in that moment he knew that he was utterly in love. He pulled her closer to him and said "There is no one like you Raven." And crashed his lips on hers.

Raven snaked her arms around his neck and held her waist firmly. Slowly he backed her towards the wall and started kissing her passionately, they stopped only when they were about to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

The empath's eyes were drooping slightly, Roy chuckled at this and kissed her forehead lovingly and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style and took her to her room.

He laid her down gently on the bed, before taking off her heels and pulling the covers over her. He kissed her temple and said "Sleep well, Love." And was walking away when she grabbed his hand and looked at him and asked in a sleepy voice "Will you be here tomorrow?"

He kissed her hand and said "I will be here as long as you want to me to be." And starting walking away.

As he was crossing her threshold he could here a slight "Good night Roy." He looked at her again and then left for his room.

He grinned like an idiot as he laid down after changing. He never knew that her saying his real name would have this effect on him. He was looking forward to tomorrow and spending time with girl of his dreams.


End file.
